


Doomed Timeline

by Nhitori



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Gen, short drabble idk, vlr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenmyouji has never been able to save anybody after all.  He thought he did, once... but for all his efforts, she just turned up dead anyway.</p>
<p>So this is a Bad End.</p>
<p>But it doesn't have to be for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed Timeline

She was always just a little bit too far away from you.

From that day, that fateful day in the nonary game when you awoke as an esper, she was always in your mind. You could feel when she was near, and when she was not so near. As long as you could feel her, there's no way that you would die.

It was for her that you held out when the world was dragged to its knees by Radical-6, and for a second you felt that you had lost her... but she was there still, she was just further away than ever. A faint feeling, but she was out there somewhere. You would find her, someday.

You had a tough time believing it when you were told to go to the moon to find her, but as you got closer, the pull got stronger and stronger and you believed it. You were on your way to where she was.

But when you woke up, there was nothing. The feeling that she was out there, alive, somewhere... had ceased entirely, and you knew even before her body was found that she was dead.

She was dead, but if you had learned anything at all from the first nonary game it was that she would not stay down. There was no way in hell that Akane Kurashiki would ever allow her death to occur in the alpha timeline. So this was false. This branch, your waking up without the feeling of her mind brushing yours, this was not the way things were meant to go.

It was just one morbid possibility that you had the misfortune to be travelling down. She was gone, and your life's work was for nothing, but if you tried... then just maybe...

You have no life now. She is gone. But you still have one responsibility. A pint-sized pain in the butt named Quark. You couldn't save her, but you'll be damned if you don't do everything left in your power to save him.

At the very least, he deserves to have a good end for himself.


End file.
